ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DecaSystem
The DecaSystem is the main device system used in Project Deca. History The DecaSystem was created by the Third Reich on an unknown Earth as part of Project Deca, the tenth in a line of military projects meant to create a weapon that would let Germany claim victory in World War 2. Ubermensch's DecaSystem In this timeline, Project Deca was successful, resulting in an Axis powers victory and the reforming of the Third Reich into the Unendlich Reich as they used the interdimensional technology created during the project to expand their reach to other timelines. Attai's DecaSystem In this timeline, Project Deca was not completed in time to win the war, and so the DecaSystem remained in a prototype stage. This prototype DecaSystem eventually fell into the use of Attai Zehn, who uses it to scan universes for the Cosmic Archives. Components (Prototype) Core The core of the DecaSystem is a rectangular module attached to the front of Attai's Multitransference Suit belt. The core's functions include: *Summoning the CataloGun. *Cloud Processing for the CataloGun. *Cross-timeline communication. *Key Event detection. Ride Caller The Ride Caller is a square-shaped module clipped to the side of Attai's Multitransference Suit belt. The Ride Caller can be used to summon the DecaCycle at any time. DecaCycle The DecaCycle is a custom motorcycle capable of cross-dimensional travel. It includes a card slot on the dashboard that allows it to use cards from the CataloGun to alter its own appearance and abilities. CataloGun The CataloGun is a unique handheld device resembling a cross between a scan gun and a credit card reader. It can be used to scan Earths via Key Events, scan and transform into aliens, and scan and utilize various items. The CataloGun can be summoned and dispelled using the DecaSystem, and can itself summon and dispel the cards it's compatible with. The cards used in the CataloGun fall under two main categories: Transformations and Items. Transformation Cards allow the user to transform into whatever alien is depicted on a given card by swiping them through the slot on the side of the gun. Item Cards allow the user to summon any miscellaneous object they have a card for by swiping them through the side slot. If either card type is loaded into the slot located at the back of the gun, they will modify the gun's offensive output, and if a card is swiped through the side reader with the rear slot still loaded, the resulting transformation/item will be modified by the rear-loaded card's properties in some way. As the CataloGun's transformations are achieved by firing transformation energy, it can be used to transform and alter things other than the user themselves. Components (Complete) Gewehrlogger The technology of the completed DecaSystem is located entirely within the Gewehrlogger, which functions as the Core, Ride Caller, and CataloGun of the system. DecaBlitzer The DecaBlitzer is a transforming vehicle that can be summoned and dispelled using the Gewehrlogger at any time. In plane mode, it's referred to as the DecaWulf, and in tank mode, the DecaPanzer. Negative Effects The DecaSystem's dimension-bridging system creates significant amounts of Temporal Blowback, something that would severely injure any normal human trying to wield it. Wearing a Multitransference Suit will protect the user from a large portion of these effects, but extended use will still damage and eventually kill them. Ubermensch is the only known exception to this rule, with his body being specifically engineered to withstand the generated forces. Forms Scanned Prototype *Heatblast (Scanned prior to Episode 1) **HeatblastCycle (Heatblast Card + DecaCycle Card) *Ridejacker (Scanned prior to Episode 1) **RidejackerGatling (Ridejacker Card + Gatling Gun Card) *Heatspecter (Scanned in Episode 1) *Angelion (Scanned in Episode 1) **AngelionSpecter (Angelion Card + Heatspecter Card) **Black Hole Angel (InverTrix Black Hole Sun + Angelion Card) *Bomb 2 Hell (Scanned in Episode 3) *Sandbox (Scanned in Episode 5) Complete *Veggie King (Scanned in Episode 1) Items Scanned Prototype *Gatling Gun (Scanned prior to Episode 1) *DecaCycle (Scanned in Episode 3) Trivia *The CataloGun is indeed based on a barcode scan gun and a small credit card reader, in both design and functionality. *The CataloGun is referred to as an Omnitrix by Xargon in To Protect and Get Served, but its status as one is debatable. Category:Objects Category:Devices Category:Technology Category:Project Deca Category:DNA Storage Devices